Of Oreos and Simple Surprises
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: “Want an Oreo?”“What?” She asked. “An Oreo Granger you know cookie?”“I know what an Oreo is Malfoy. Why?" Malfoy shrugged. “Might cheer you up.” One Shot! R&R please! Thanks!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Oreos! Even though I love them both! Lol.

A/N: Alright, this story came to my head as I left WalMart and was completely soaked by the rain just a half hour or so ago! Besides, it's almost Christmas so I thought what the heck! Not one of my best ideas and really it doesn't make much sense but I don't really care! Nice little treat for anyone who wants to read it! Thanks! By the way, it's a One-Shot and will not change to a multichapter fic…Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Now on to the fic!

The rain poured down soaking the poor girl that was caught in it. Her once unruly hair now spread across her skin in wet curls. Her eyes once puffy from crying were now one with the cold rain as she stared up at the castle. She stared at it and stood still for a moment before continuing forward. As she reached the large doors and pushed past them to the wide lobby she fell to the floor in a heap.

The girl now soaked to the bone and shaking slightly looked up at all the decorations surrounding her. She quickly stood up and looked past all of the many Christmas decorations down the long corridor. She ran. Nothing could stop her as she ran past classrooms and the library that would normally be the first place she would go. She traveled up moving staircases into another floor until she reached the very top of the astronomy tower.

The girl panted for breath as she sat by the window looking out. She didn't bother wiping her tears, now mixed with the rain, away from her somber face. Nor did she bother to wring out her hair and help it dry a bit faster. She simply sat on the windowsill staring out the window at the dark and stormy night as though she had been sitting there for hours and had indeed not just come in from such a storm.

Another tear fell into her lap as she stared without any sign of emotion across her features.

"Granger?" The somewhat deep voice scared her practically out of her wits as she turned to the shadows. The lightning then flashed casting a silhouette around the boy and lighting up his blond hair making him look more mysterious than ever. Hermione gasped.

Malfoy seeing the fright on her face quickly lit a lantern and held it up to see her shaking. He walked slowly forward and sat the lantern down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with little emotion as he sat down in front of her. Hermione held back the urge to sneer as she answered.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" She asked once again looking out the window.

After a few moments of silence the thunder and lighting stopped and the rain slowed down somewhat. The moon cast a light across her face as she stared out the window with little to no hope in her eyes. She didn't care if he answered, if he did, it would mean she would have to answer him back. That would never happen. To think, an in depth conversation with Malfoy? What kind of ludicrous idea was that?

"Want an Oreo?" Hermione quickly turned to him with a curious and vaguely surprised expression.

"What?" She asked.

"An Oreo Granger you know cookie?" He said slowly as though she were a child. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know what an Oreo is Malfoy I'm just curious as to why you're offering _me_ one, of all people?" She asked. Malfoy shrugged.

"Might cheer you up." He thought aloud as he took out the bag and opened it to pull out the tray of Oreos.

He took one and took a very small bite from it.

"Sure you don't want one?" He asked as though this was an every day occurrence between them.

"Uh…I guess I could try one…" She began nervously. She reached over and took a cookie and took an even smaller bite than Malfoy did if that was possible. She looked back at him and he was staring at her.

"What brings you here?" He asked taking another cookie. Hermione raised an eyebrow that made Malfoy sigh.

"Granger, let's just pretend for a second that you're not suspicious about me and I'll pretend that I actually care what's going on in your life, deal?" He asked in a mocking tone. Hermione sighed but nodded.

"Why are you here Malfoy? It is Christmas after all, I would assume you'd be at home celebrating with your family." Hermione said taking another Oreo and taking a bigger bite of it after finishing her question. Malfoy nodded.

"I decided not to go home this year, my mother didn't have her usual party and so I wasn't needed." Draco finished while reaching for another Oreo.

"Yea but why are you up here?" She asked while pointing to their surroundings with her free hand. Malfoy took another cookie before answering.

"I always come up here to think. You get the best view as you can tell. Besides, there's just something about stormy weather that's so inviting." Malfoy said the last part in a dazed tone and immediately shook his head out of his thoughts and ate the cookie before looking back at her.

"Why are you here and soaking wet?" Draco asked eyeing her robes that clung to her.

"Just enjoying the rain." Hermione said in a silky voice before immediately biting into a cookie.

"I see, not going to tell me." He said with a nod. Hermione tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I like to go outside in storms…it clears my head." She said truthfully in thought.

"I see, so Miss Know-It-All Granger isn't so perfect after all." Malfoy said without his usual sneer.

Hermione for once didn't find the comment insulting as it usually bit her hard.

"Exactly." Hermione said nonchalantly. They sat in silence for a moment before they both reached for an Oreo and their hands touched. As Hermione was about to pull away Malfoy reached for her hand and grasped it softly. Hermione stared at their hands almost as though the image looked normal. She tore her gaze away from their hands still grasping on to one another and looked up at Malfoy whose eyes were locked onto their hands with just as much surprise for his actions as she had been.

He slowly brought his eyes up to hers.

"What's really troubling you Granger?" He asked in a low voice that seemed not his own. Hermione stared at him for a moment, her mouth agape, before she shut it and looked away. Malfoy dropped her hand and reached for an Oreo. Hermione turned to him again.

"Thanks Malfoy." She whispered. He nodded while looking into her eyes. Hermione slowly got up to leave before turning around at the door.

"Merry Christmas." She said before leaving.

"Merry Christmas Granger." Malfoy said to himself as he smiled at the Oreos.

Awww…short and sweet with really no point…oh well! Hope you like it!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
